Wrong (?)
by Kim Latte
Summary: Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo begitu juga sebaliknya. Namun bila kita mencintai seseorang itu menutup kemungkinan untuk berselingkuh? GS! Kaisoo/Hunsoo/Kailu


Title : Wrong (?)

Author : Tamtamie

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS), Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS)

Length : Drabble

Genre : Romance

.

.

'Kau dimana?'

Kyungsoo tersenyum samar saat melihat sebuah pesan singkat masuk di layar handphonenya dengan segera ia membalas pesan itu.

'Aku di rumah. Kemana saja kau selama ini Kim Jongin?!'

Butuh waktu sepuluh menit sebelum pesan balasan dari Jongin, Kyungsoo terima.

'Aku ada urusan _baby_. Apakah kau merindukanku?'

Walaupun sosok Jongin tidak berada dihadapannya, Kyungsoo yakin kini lelaki itu tengah mengeluarkan sebuah seringai yang semakin membuat wajahnya terlihat mesum.

'MENURUTMU BAGAIMANA HAH?! YA! AKU MERINDUKANMU BODOH! SEENAKNYA KAU MENGHILANG DUA MINGGU TERAKHIR INI! KAU MENYEBALKAN!'

Jongin terkekeh pelan melihat pesan dari kekasih mungilnya itu, ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana mata gadis itu akan bertambah bulat juga telinganya yang memerah saat ia sedang marah. Bila sudah seperti itu biasanya Jongin akan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, berdiri tepat dihadapannya kemudian mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Bila kedua pipi Kyungsoo sudah merona maka Jongin akan mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mengigit pipi Kyungsoo layaknya sebuah makanan. Dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo kembali marah dan Jongin tertawa lebar.

'Aku merindukanmu juga'

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum walaupun berpredikat Cassanova, Jongin bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudah mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Kyungsoo tahu saat ini Jongin tengah merindukannya. Saat ia akan mengetik pesan balasan sebuah panggilan masuk terlihat di layar handphonenya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _baby_ "

"Menjijikan"

Jongin terkekeh pelan, dari suaranya Jongin tahu bahwa gadisnya itu sangat senang.

"Benarkah aku menjijikan? Tapi mengapa kau selalu menikmati ketika bibir ku menyentuh bibir hangatmu itu?""

"YA! KIM JONGIN!"

Jongin harus menjauhkan handphonenya saat teriakan juga sumpah serapah tengah Kyungsoo alunkan.

"Jongin"

"What's wrong baby?"

"Kau tidak berselingkuh bukan?"

Telak. Pertanyaan itu menjadi pukulan telak untuk Jongin. Jongin memberikan jeda sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Yang benar saja, aku mencintaimu"

"Memang bila kita mencintai seseorang itu menutup kemungkinan untuk berselingkuh?"

Jongin meneguk salivanya, ia tercekat atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa berkata jujur bahwa selama dua minggu ini ia sedang berkencan dengan mantan kekasihnya, Luhan. Bukan hanya dua minggu yang lalu tiga bulan setelah ia meresmikan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin juga menjalin hubungan dengan gadis cantik bernama Baekhyun.

"Sudah lupakan tentang perselingkuhan. Kau sedang apa _baby_?"

"Aku sedang memasak sayang, sebentar lagi makanannya selesai"

Itu bukan suara Kyungsoo, walaupun suara itu sama indahnya dengan Kyungsoo tapi itu bukan Do Kyungsoo.

" _Baby_ aku ada urusan, i love you. Bye"

Kyungsoo terdiam, suara itu jelas suara wanita. Ada urusan apa malam-malam begini Jongin dengan wanita lain? Tapi siapa yang peduli!

"Kau mengangetkanku Sehun"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut saat Sehun memeluknya dari belakang. Ia bisa mendengar rengekan Sehun karena meninggalkanya terlalu lama.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku sudah menunggumu selama satu jam di mobil"

Kyungsoo terkekeh saat Sehun kembali merajuk mengatakan bagaimana ia melihat pasangan yang bermesraan disepanjang jalan juga nyamuk yang menganggunya.

"Kalau kau ingin melihat sungai Han seperti ini bukankah akan lebih baik kau bersamaku? Jadi aku bisa menghangatkanmu seperti ini"

Sehun semakin merengkuh Kyungsoo erat, sesekali ia mencuri ciuman dipipi Kyungsoo yang tengah merona.

"Lepaskan pelukkanmu Sehun. Aku malu"

"Kau malu? Bukannya kau selalu menikmati hangat pelukanku ini?"

Kyungsoo terdiam ia terus kalah bila berdebat dengan Sehun. Dibawah langit malam Kyungsoo dan Sehun merayakan hari jadinya ke-6 bulan berbeda empat bulan dengan hari jadinya dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat saat mendapati sebuah pesan bergambar dari Jongin ketika ia dalam perjalanan pulang. Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar saat melihat Sehun sedang mengemudi sambil mengenggam salah satu tangannya. Kyungsoo sedikit merasa iba kepada Jongin, bagaimana lelaki itu menganggapnya berada dirumah dan mungkin berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo menjadi pihak tersakiti karena tengah diduakan. Well, bukannya tadi Kyungsoo sudah berkata bahwa walaupun ia mencintai Jongin belum tentu ia tidak berselingkuh bukan.

Fin

.

.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagunya potret-salah, Don't be silent reader yaa


End file.
